A Desert Mirage
by Izzygirl0728
Summary: A little what-if fic that was keeping me up at night. Who knows what heppened in the Sanubia desert before the group reunited
1. Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. Final Fantasy X is property of Square Enix. I am just borrowing the characters for naughty fun

This is my first Fanfic and this pairing has been buzzing around my head keeping me up at night. So I finally gave in and this is what happened. Reviews are always appreciated but please try to be constructive. Thx for reading :)

Warnings: This story contains material of an adult nature and graphic depictions of a sexual nature. If you are not old enough to view such material please leave now.

A Desert Mirage

Chapter 1: Separation

Wakka groaned loudly and lifted his head to spit out the mountain of sand which had suddenly appeared inside his mouth. He forced open his eyes and immediately regretted his decision as javelins of light shot straight through his eyes eliciting a dull acheat the back of his skull. He rolled over onto his back and relaxed back into the sand, trying desperately to remember what had happened.

They had been at Macalania, under the temple after killing that monster Seymour, and then suddenly the Fayth had stopped singing. In the calm Sin had attacked them and …ahh it was all too fuzzy after that. He shifted slightly and felt the uncomfortable tingle of sand reaching down his shirt. He sat up shaking out the offending material and surveyed his surroundings with dismay.

Sand, and lots of it, covered the expanse of his vision and the sun glaring of the ground was so bright Wakka had to shield his eyes with his hand. The heat was also warming his body and sweat was already starting to bead on his skin and slide down between his shoulder blades. Wakka slumped over and rubbed furiously at his eyes with the heels of his hands, praying what he was seeing wasn't real. This had to be an effect of Sin's toxin, Macalania was nowhere near a desert. Slowly he peeked out from behind his hands but that damn sand was still there glistening and mocking him.

" Ahh man, I can't believe this is happening. Give me a break ya!" he growled climbing to his feet and stretching out his sore limbs. His body hurt. However he had gotten here, he hadn't been treated gently by any means. He wasted a few minutes pretending he could get his bearing in this lifeless expanse of sand. He wandered around a little looking for signs of the others or of any life in general. Just more sand no matter which way he looked.

"Well I am not getting anywhere just goofing off like this." He muttered and decided to head west, following the sun as it raced across the sky

*~~*

After hours trudging through the sand Wakka was exhausted, thirsty, and just plain pissed off. His headache had been getting progressively worse and now the pain at the back of his eyes was white hot. He hadn't seen a sign of Yuna, Lu or anyone else, hell he hadn't even seen signs of civilization except the occasional hunk of abandoned machina.

After seeing the first bits of it he had been on alert, it would be just like those filthy Al-Bhed to try and steal Yuna again while he was unconscious and could do nothing to protect her. A sudden image of Rikku's smiling face fluttered to the surface but he pushed it back down, he may not like what she was but he cared about Rikku, and her being Al-Bhed wouldn't change that.

Another vital thing was still missing, water. Wakka had been unable as of yet to locate so much as a damp patch of sand let alone anything worth drinking. Wakka forced down the panic beginning to bubble in his stomach and tried to think logically. Wakka sighed dejectedly and pulled at the leather of his vest, the sweat drenching his body was causing the fabric to stick uncomfortably to his skin.

He wished he could at least find Yuna, there were fiends lurking all around the sand dunes and Wakka was frightened for her. He was angry with his inability to protect her, this was no place for a summoner to be without her guardians. He also knew he had to find some water soon or dehydration was going to kill him before the fiends could.

He pulled his vest off and stood up wiping the moisture from his chest and headed up and over the next sand dune. After he crested the dune a metallic shine caught his eyes causing him to wince slightly. Wakka squinted and looked over and his heart leapt at the sight of a dilapidated Al-Bhed tent nestled in the small valley made by several sand dunes.

" Oh yes!" Wakka exclaimed excitedly and hurriedly slid down the hill toward the structure. Once he got underneath the folds of fabric and felt that the air was cooler he let out a sigh of relief. He took a moment to relax and then began exploring the supplies that had been left by the tent's previous occupant. He was elated to find a canteen of water hanging against the back side of the small tent, but it was only half full and since he might be out here for a very long time that could be a problem. He would have to ration it carefully.

After sorting through the rest of the supplies in the tent he was feeling slightly better about his situation, he settled down on the floor and allowed himself a moment to relax. The exhaustion he had been fighting off was finally washing over him and Wakka's whole being felt tired, he laid heavily down onto the mat lining the floor. All of a sudden his worries couldn't seem to pierce the fog descending on him as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. A Guardians Place

Chapter 2: A Guardian's Place

Wakka awoke several hours later his body aching and covered in sweat. Through the gap in the tent flaps he could see a blood drenched sun setting slowly over the dunes. He reached over to the canteen and whetted his parched throat with the precious liquid. It felt fabulous even though the water was very warm.

His headache was mostly gone leaving nothing but a faint twinge behind his eyes in it's wake. He felt the absence of his companions, especially Yuna, as a weight upon his chest and he resolved that he would use the fleeting remainders of daylight to try and locate them.

He stood up too rapidly and a brief blanket of gray fell over his eyes causing him to sway drunkenly. Regaining his equilibrium he slipped out of the tent and took a moment re-orienting himself with his surroundings. The tent was optimally situated in a small valley surrounded by three rather large dunes. In the still evening air he made his way between two of the dunes calling out for his summoner and her other guardians. His senses were over alert and raw causing him to start with hope at every sound he heard, hoping against hope that he would find a familiar face in all this Yevon forsaken sand.

" Ahh." a light sound floated to his ears from behind him and he spun around catching a glint of deep blue against the golden sand. He would know that color anywhere, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Yuna. Her bright eyes locked with his own and she half smiled before promptly fainting into the soft sand. Wakka was beside her in a heartbeat, dropping beside her in the sand.

He looked her over quickly checking for injuries before reaching out and gently touching her neck. Her skin was like fire and Wakka sucked in his breath sharply, he knew she was in trouble. Her eyes fluttered lightly as he gathered her into his arms and started hurrying back toward his shelter.

" Wakka, it's so hot." Yuna whispered weakly, her tongue darting out in a vain attempt to wet her chapped lips.

" I know, I know, I promise your going to be okay." He muttered soothingly looking at her pale face and her glazed unfocused eyes. He prayed Yevon would let his words be true as the tent came into sight. He rushed inside and gently placed Yuna on the padded sleeping mat.

He reached out and grabbed the canteen bringing it to Yuna's mouth and urging her to drink. He was panting and shaking, every muscle in his body strung tight as he watched a small amount of water slide down her throat. She coughed violently but nothing came up. Wakka touched her skin again his jaw tightening with the heat he felt under his hand. He knew he had to get her cooler, he also knew she wasn't going to like what he was about to do.

" Yuna, I have to get you cooler, we need to get your skin wet." He said soothing her like he would a hurt animal. She looked at him blankly, clearly he was going to have to be more direct.

" We have to get you out of these clothes." He stated bluntly watching her eyes widen in shock. " Yuna we have to cool you down or your gonna feel a lot worse. I know your embarrassed, but right now, well frankly that doesn't matter."

Yuna stared at him for a moment before nodding meekly and wincing as she swallowed dryly. Wakka gave her another small sip from the canteen before setting it down. He felt his chest tighten as he saw her squeeze her eyes tightly closed, unwilling to look at him.

He sighed and softly placed his hands on her waist urging her to turn on her side so he could reach the tie of the embroidered obi she wore around her waist. He pulled the fabric from underneath her. Without the tension of the obi her white shirt had fallen open reveling the soft curve of her pale stomach and small round breasts held inside her delicate black bra.

Wakka blushed uncontrollably as he reached for the ties on her sleeves, keeping his eyes forcibly fixed on the purple thread as he undid it. He slid the fabric swiftly down her arm and turned promptly to the other knowing time was of the essence. He glanced at her face again noting that she was peeking shyly at him from under her heavy lids and he flashed her a smile trying to comfort her as she quickly snapped her eyes shut. She then tensed feeling his hands settle on the waistband of her skirt.

" Yuna I need you to lift your hips." A deeper flush bled onto her already pink face and she stayed silent. " Please Yuna!" Wakka's voice broke " If we don't cool you down your going to get really sick and I can't lose you Yuna." He begged. Yuna opened her eyes hearing the desperation in his voice. His shoulders were tense and he was staring down into her eyes, soft brown meeting light blue and mossy green.

She flexed her stomach muscles forcing her hips up off the ground, shaking with the effort. Wakka placed one of his hands solidly on her lower back to help support her as his other pulled roughly on the fabric at her waist. Her eyes stayed locked with Wakka's as she felt the material sliding down her thighs. With the skirt gone Wakka swiftly unlaced her black boots and discarded them frantically.

He took a moment to slow his breathing as he saw Yuna laying on the rough canvas mat, all flushed pale skin barely hidden by a black bra and a girlish pair of matching black panties. He grabbed the canteen and splashed a small amount of water into his palm and started wetting her chest. Butterfly caresses smoothed the cool water over her burning skin.

Yuna moaned and wriggled under the tender ministrations of her guardian. When Wakka's hands got too dry he re-wet them trying to be judicious with their water, it was all they had. Yuna gasped and sucked in her breath slightly as his strong hands whispered over the thin skin on her stomach causing drops of water to slid down her sides.

" You OK?" Wakka asked softly his hands never ceasing their work.

" Yes Wakka." Yuna replied brokenly her throat still slightly raw.

" That's good. Once this dries you'll feel a lot better ya." He replied, wetting his hands again. Yuna averted her eyes and blushed as she felt his hands settle on her thighs.

" I'll be gentle." He mumbled seeing her shame. He found himself slightly entranced by the soft white skin beneath his hands, he was amazed at how beautiful Yuna was, how soft her skin was beneath his strong hands, he mentally shook himself. That was no way to think about Yuna, he was her guardian, he scolded himself. He was just surprised he rationalized to himself, it seemed like overnight Yuna had gone from being all knees and elbows to having the lithe body of a full grown woman.

He quickly finished suddenly slightly uncomfortable with where his thoughts were going. Wakka took a steadying breath and recapped the canteen setting it aside for later. Yuna made a slight move toward her shirt but he stilled her hands.

" You have to let the night air dry you, that is what will cool you down." He chided and sat back. Now that things were a little less dire Wakka was unfortunately brutally aware of Yuna's state of undress. He purposefully looked around the tent so that he didn't make her embarrassed.

She shivered slightly as a night breeze filtered through the tent. Catching the movement out of the corned of his vision Wakka glanced back to where Yuna lay. As she shook the starlight peeking through the opening of the tent caught the water droplets on her body causing them to shine like diamonds. Wakka was completely enthralled by the scintillating lights on Yuna's bare skin, he stared at her his mouth slightly open. Surely this ethereal creature before him couldn't be the gangly girl who used to chase him around the village begging he teach her how to play blitz ball. When had she become more than a little girl.

Yuna must have noticed him staring. Because she made a little noise in her throat breaking the spell Wakka was under. His eyes darted quickly to her face and he cringed inwardly at the questioning stare she gave him. Mentally berating himself for his awkward behavior, Wakka searched around for something to occupy himself and spying a lantern he got up to see if the previous occupant had been nice enough to leave him something to light it with.

As he busied himself Yuna took her first real good look at her surroundings. The tent had obviously belonged to an Al-Bhed, pieces of machina lay piled up in corners along with a various assortment of other knick knacks. The sheer amount of stuff lead her to believe that it had probably belonged to a trader or merchant of sorts. It was eclectic and perfunctory and she was silently thankful that Wakka had the luck to find this place. A brief tremor of doubt crossed her mind " Why had the previous owner left this place, and had he done so of his own accord." She pushed the fear down telling herself that she was safe now, Wakka was here and he would protect her. Still she felt a slight stab of fear as she remembered waking alone in the desert.

After waking alone and face down in a pile of sand Yuna had panicked. She had no idea where she was and after realizing that not one of her guardians was close by she had begun aimlessly wandering the desert calling out for her companions.

She had been overeager and had rushed at any sign of people quickly wearing herself out, but out of fear and plain old stubbornness she had refused to give up, doggedly she had pushed herself to the very edge of exhaustion. She had even thought she was hallucinating when she first saw Wakka as she crested the large sand dune. She had been fairly delirious and on the brink dehydration for hours. When it became obvious that he was real the joy she felt had been completely overwhelming.

Thinking about Wakka made her search for him with her eyes. Her gaze settling on his broad back she studied him stifling another moan as more cold air filtered over her skin chilling the water on her body and sending a delicious jolt of cold to her molten core. He was tense, she could see the bunching of his muscles under his taught skin. She felt a sharp spear of guilt for causing him to worry so much.

" I'm sorry Wakka." Yuna muttered feeling her eyes prick with tears but forcing them down. Wakka turned and studied her face with concern before slowly moving back to her side.

" What do you have to be sorry for Yuna, if anything I should be apologizing to you ya, I should have kept you safe." Wakka's voice was hoarse with emotion and he reached for Yuna's small hand clasping it gently in his larger one.

" Wakka don't do this to yourself." Yuna begged softly " You did your very best to protect me, you always do. I..I..I feel…safest with you." Yuna finished stumbling slightly over the admission. Wakka eyes widened slightly and he flushed a little.

" Yuna I'm your guardian, my place is always between you and danger." Wakka replied the blush still coloring his face. He looked down at Yuna and noticed that most of the water had evaporated from her skin. He reached out and gently touched her collar bone. He was relieved to find her skin quite a bit cooler. " You should get some rest, it's been a long day." Wakka stated reaching across Yuna to draw a thick slightly worn blanket across her slim body.

" Thank you Wakka." Yuna said turning over to lay on her belly and settling into her blanket. A sudden shot of nervousness ran through her " Where ..ah.. Where are you going to sleep." Yuna asked shyly.

" Over here, right outside the opening so I can keep watch over you." Wakka said sliding himself over and bunching up his vest as a make shift pillow.

"Your going to sleep outside?" She asked panic blooming slightly in her voice

" Well ya." he replied his eyes narrowing at the change in her demeanor. " Where else would I sleep." He asked slightly afraid of what she was going to say.

" Well." Yuna said softly her breath catching with the memory of waking up alone in the sand. Cold fear gripped her insides as she thought of waking up alone again "You can't sleep outside." She begged the words coming out in a rush as her throat tightened making it hard to breathe

"Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed his whole body tightening as he moved to kneel in front of her "What is it?" He questioned his voice tender

" I don't want…to feel that way again….I was so sacred that I would never see anyone again. Please Wakka ….please." Yuna cried her voice small as she sat up and scooted closer to the comforting heat of Wakka's body.

" Hey, Hey calm down little one." Wakka soothed taking the distressed summoner in his arms feeling her cool skin press against him. " I'll be right here I promise. Just outside, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to protect you."

" No Wakka." She shrieked, unable to make him understand

" What do you want from me Yuna?" Wakka bristled looking down into her unnaturally wide eyes. He softened slightly seeing how sacred she really was. He pulled her tighter into himself gently stroking her hair. " Please talk to me."

" I want you to sleep with me." Yuna blurted out burying her face in his shoulder. Feeling the man holding her stiffen she rushed forward " Please if you sleep next to me I can touch you, and I'll know that everything is OK, I'll know that I'm not alone…if I can touch you." she repeated making a small noise of protest as Wakka moved to set her away from him

" I just want you to look at me Yuna." Wakka explained feeling her clutch him. She loosened her hold and stared up into his face. " If that's what you want." He said and she nodded in reply. She scooted back and made a place for him on the mat.

He stood up and grabbed the lantern setting it near the opening of the tent hoping maybe one of the others might see the light and come investigate. He lowered his body down next to Yuna and stiffened slightly as she pressed herself into his side, fitting herself perfectly into the curve of his body. She laid one arm across his stomach and sighed in contentment.

She hadn't been kidding about touching him Wakka thought as he forced himself to relax. He hadn't been this close to a woman in a long time and Wakka was surprised at how much he enjoyed to feel of Yuna against him. He laughed slightly under his breath at how quickly she had fallen asleep. He reached his arm around her allowing himself to hold her close and began to drift to sleep.


	3. The Unveiling of Night

Chapter 3: The Unveiling of Night

Wakka was more than slightly confused, he could distinctly feel a hand rather low on his belly, toying softly with the thick patch of hair that trailed from his navel to his groin. He stiffened as he realized that a large amount of blood was pooling in his lap and filling his traitorous body. If he got an erection it was going to be really difficult to hide it from whoever was caressing him.

He gasped as he felt the hand in question resume it tortuously slow downward slide. Wakka reacted instinctively and shoot one of his hands down, grabbing a slender wrist and halting the dangerous descent. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and despite his best efforts to control himself, his manhood was completely engorged. He wanted desperately to be touched, his body was literally begging him for it but something in his mind told him it was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Yuna's voice floated over him and Wakka was shocked at how seductive it was. " Wakka I just want to touch you. You said that I could." she pouted trying to push her hand down further and succeeding in grazing the tip of his penis causing him to grunt and buck his hips.

Yuna laughed at his complete lack of control causing Wakka to flush a deep red. Her touch seemed to have erased the multitude of objections that his mind had flung at him. His whole body was humming as Wakka loosened the grip he had on Yuna's wrist, He was taut with anticipation.

Her touch when it came was a soft, barely there, brush of skin on skin that caused a moan to escape from Wakka's slightly parted lips. The muscles in his groin contracted forcing a drop of milky fluid to bead at the tip.

His control vanished and all he could think about was being inside of Yuna NOW. He grabbed her pulling her onto his lap forcing his mouth hard against hers, his tongue bullied its way between her now bruised lips. He felt her moan and her hand tightened on him, the pressure she was creating was delicious and unbearable.

He thrust forcefully against her, the tip of his manhood brushing against the silky skin of her inner thighs. He reached his hand between their bodies his mouth never ceasing it's assault on her even as he sought her femininity with his fingers.

" Ahh Yevon." Wakka breathed his fingers finding the damp patch at the apex of Yuna's thighs. Yuna moaned and ground her hips against his hand forcing his fingers into her slick channel. Wakka's penis gave a sharp throb as he felt a wetness and warmth that spoke to the core of him.

Yuna was panting and mewling as she forced her hips down pushing his fingers deep into her body.  
" Please Wakka… I need it." She begged her eyes dark and dilated with arousal as she rocked against his hand.

Wakka didn't need anymore encouragement he pulled out his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. He took a steadying breath and thrust forward…

Wakka bit back the cry of pain as he thrust himself hard into the mat beneath him, the stiff mat was not gentle with his overly engorged manhood. His eyes shot open and he pulled his hips back sharply reaching a hand down to cradle his abused flesh.

He touched himself gingerly, checking for damage, his body however had other ideas and despite being sore his penis throbbed in his hand. Wakka sighed and forced his hand away. He snuck a quick glance at Yuna and was relieved to note that her breathing was still the deep even breaths of sleep. He rolled over onto his back trying to slow his breathing and calm his arousal.

That dream had been so real, Wakka could still feel the weight of Yuna's body pressing on his thighs. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to force the images out of his mind but he kept picturing her panting and moaning and writhing against him. Wakka moaned softly under his breath. He had never thought of Yuna that way and he was a little frightened at how explicit his dream had been.

What had gotten into him, he was a full grown man, and a guardian, yet here he was lusting after his summoner like a school boy who had never been touched. He clenched his hands and took several deep calming breaths forcing his body to obey him. With his arousal starting to die down, Wakka sat up and pulled back a flap of the tent.

The sun was just below the horizon, it's ascent painting the sky a soft pearl pink. The sand dunes shimmered like rose quartz and already the air outside was warming. Deciding that sleep was a lost cause Wakka carefully disentangled himself from the blanket, making very sure not to wake Yuna.

He stood up and looked down at the peaceful form of his summoner, Yuna looked like an angel, the morning light hitting her skin and giving her a subtle glow. Wakka blinked hard and looked away, a blush coloring his features. He knew he need to stay near to her but he also knew he needed to be keeping an eye out for their companions, and since she was sleeping he decided that a quick walk outside would be okay.

He bent down and grabbed his vest off the ground from where he had been using it as a pillow and slid It over his shoulders. He stood outside the tent for a few minutes breathing the crisp air deeply and regaining his center. It was incredibly quiet but that didn't mean that there was no life. Several small animal were roaming about in search of food before the sun made hunting a burden.

" Auron, Tidus….Lu….where are you guys?" Wakka asked softly, his previous optimism waning slightly. He was beginning to consider that he and Yuna would have to try and travel the desert on their own, he knew that they could not remain stationary for too long. He felt a pang in his heart for their companions and shuddered at the thought that they might never travel together again.

Yuna rolled over and blinked into the light filtering through the opening of the tent. Instinctively her hand crept to the other side of the sleeping mat and then a cold wash of fear swept through her belly when she came to the realization that she was alone. Yuna jerked up and searched the tent with her eyes. Panic clutching at her throat.

" Wakka…." Yuan tried to call out to him but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. She stumbled to her feet and disregarding her state of undress ran through the opening of the tent into the blinding light of the rising sun. She shielded her eyes and squinted in pain as she crashed into the light.

It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust but finally she was able to get a good picture of her surroundings. The were large footprints in the sand leading around to the back of the tent and hurriedly she followed them. When she reached the other side however she still couldn't see Wakka anywhere, tears were running down her cheeks and her breathing was hitching in her chest.

She felt foolish and weak but still she felt loneliness and panic crushing in on her. She was terrified that Wakka had been killed or wandered off and gotten lost, terrified that she would have to find her way out of the sand alone. She knew that her Aeons would protect her but she didn't want to go alone to her death. She had always wanted to spend her last journey with the people she loved, going alone might break her spirit. She knew she could be strong for the ones she loved, could sacrifice everything for them.

" I don't know if I will make it alone." she whispered to herself, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging herself.

" You don't have to Yuna, we will all be there with you." Wakka replied from behind her causing her to whirl around and throw herself into his arms. The force of her body against his unbalanced him and they both tumbled into the soft sand. Wakka grunted as Yuna fell on top of him forcing the air out of his lungs. Yuna quickly sat up straddling his thighs and looked down at her stunned guardian.

" I thought you were gone." Yuna cried looking down into his face her eyes slightly accusing.

" Ahh…I told you I was gonna keep you safe. I was just checking for any signs of the others, we do still need to try and find them." Wakka coughed out his body trying very hard to refill the vacuum of his lungs.

Yuna felt guilty immediately, she had overreacted BIGTIME. A deep flush colored her face as she thought of her other guardians and how she had been so self centered. " I'm so sorry Wakka, I feel terrible." Yuna said softly leaning forward to press her head over Wakka's heart.

Her heat hit him with a startling intensity and Wakka finally realized that Yuna was laying on top of him, obviously feeling too guilty to realize her rather provocative position not too mention her lack of clothing.

His mind promptly slipped back into his dream and the sensations of the night before filled his veins. The scene in front of him was far to similar to the one in his dream for his body to ignore. He felt himself starting to harden beneath his summoner and knew he had to act quickly if he wanted Yuna to remain ignorant of his condition.

He sat up pushing her with him, using his arms to slid her further down his thighs to keep her from feeling his arousal. The painfully slow slid of Yuna's thighs down his own was doing nothing to help his condition and he was becoming very obvious even through the fabric of his pants. Yuna was looking bewildered at his sudden physical reaction and raised on of her eyebrows at him.

" Wakka what is it, is something wrong?" She questioned her cheeks still glistening with tears.

" No… well…Yuna." Wakka said giving a meaningful look to their current position. She made a little "o" with her mouth and using his shoulders for leverage she started to push herself up. Her bare feet were having trouble finding purchase in the loose sand, she slid forward and flailed a little before falling jarringly back into Wakka's lap.

Yuna grew very still her mind processing several things at once. Firstly there was the sharp gasp that had escaped from Wakka and how now he wouldn't look at her. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head turned to the side. Also there was the incredible pain in her ankle from twisting it in the slippery sand.

Most of her however was focusing on the hard source of heat that now pressed directly between her legs. Yuna sat not quite comprehending her own reaction, she felt as though she had just slipped into a warm bath, her whole body heating from where her body and Wakka's met in the most appallingly intimate way.

Yuna gasped very softly as she felt a surge of wetness in between her legs. Her body was not completely unaware of arousal but never in her life had it been this intense, Yuna thought if she stayed like this she might very well melt into Wakka.

Her body however was not satisfied with this stationary contact and she felt a deep desire to move her hips and rock against the hardness firmly wedged between her legs. Yuna tentatively thrust her hips forcing a moan from her throat and what sounded like a sob from Wakka.

" For Yevon's sake Yuna, don't move." Wakka's voice sounded choked his hands coming to still her hips, his breathing shattered. She ceased her movements but felt a pang of regret at the loss of sensation. Wakka suddenly ground himself hard against her thrusting twice before stilling again.

"Wakka." She ventured softly the haze of arousal leaving her swimming in sensation. She wanted him to know it was okay, but soon regretted her decision as Wakka's eyes met her own and suddenly she felt herself being shoved hard as Wakka unceremoniously dumped her in the sand before rushing back to the tent.


	4. Accusation

Chapter 4: Accusation

As soon as Wakka reached the tent he regretted his abrupt actions. He was torn, part of him wanted to go back to Yuna and try and explain himself, his other half however was too mortified and cringed at the thought of having to face his summoner. Wakka squeezed his eyes shut as the memory cascaded over him. How would he ever be able to look at Yuna again and not feel the same incredible pleasure as when he had given in and thrust against her. His penis throbbed impatiently, still seeking the stimulation it had been denied.

" Damn you!" Wakka cursed himself

" Wakka." Came a small voice from behind him. Wakka lost the ability to breathe as he looked over his shoulder and saw Yuna limping into the entrance of the tent. He instinctively made a move towards her, but stopped when she flinched. Shame washed over him at seeing the damage he had done to their relationship, even when she was hurt she could no longer bear his touch.

" Yuna I…let me help you…I..I." Wakka implored looking into his summoner eyes, what could he say to her to fix what he had broken. She smiled weakly and held out a hand in answer. Wakka moved towards her, relief flooding through him as he gently slid his arm around her waist, the feel of her hot skin causing him to bite his lip. Yuna leaned into him taking the weight off her injured foot. Together they stumbled into the tent and Wakka helped Yuna to sit down on the mat and stretch out her legs.

" Ouch, ohh that hurts." Yuna moaned reaching for her injured appendage. Wakka stilled her.

" Let me look at it." He said. When she nodded he reached out and softly probed her rapidly swelling foot. He felt comforted by that fact that touching her wasn't physically arousing him, but still the internal gnawing desire was ever present. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear Yuna.

" Why did you push me?" Yuna said her voice barely above a whisper, not able to meet her guardians eyes. Wakka stopped his examination and let out a long sigh. He had hoped that maybe they would never have to talk about what had happened, but inside he had known that eventually they would have to clear the air.

" I no longer trusted myself." Wakka admitted " I lost control."

" I wasn't asking you to stop." Yuna blurted out her whole face flushing with the admission.

" Yuna you didn't know what you were doing.." Wakka started but Yuna cut him off sharply

" I know what I was doing Wakka. Why do you assume that I am still a child." Yuna yelled venting her frustration. Her eyes caught his and Wakka was taken aback at the anger he saw shining in her normally soft eyes. Yuna was slightly shocked too at the hot spike of anger welling in her stomach, she was always the peacemaker whenever anyone was fighting, but she was furious that Wakka was trying to put her in the place of a child to avoid facing her feelings. " I was ready to give myself to Seymour do you think I didn't know what that meant. That I didn't know exactly what he wanted from me." Yuna said feeling a swell of satisfaction when his eyes widened in surprise

" Yuna I know that you aren't a child." Wakka admitted " But I am your guardian, We can't ….touch like that." Wakka said hoping she would understand. Yuna was silent for a moment, her eyes shifting to the floor and a wrinkle forming between her gently arched brows.

" Is it because of Lulu?" Yuna said knowing she was taking a risk, Wakka had never come out and admitted his feelings for the sorceress.

Wakka's face became hard " You don't know what you are talking about there, what happened with you and me has nothing to do with Lu." Wakka answered his tone flat indicating that he didn't like this line of conversation.

Yuna was caught off-guard by his cold response and she wasn't willing to let it go. " Wakka everyone knows that you care for her, I see how you look at her."

Wakka stood abruptly and walked away over to the other side of the tent, looking at one of the boxes the trader had left. Yuna remained silent but his mind was buzzing and he couldn't seem to calm down. His feeling's for Lulu were so complicated that he barely understood them himself. Why was Yuna so fixated in this? Did she think that he and Lu were secretly lovers, that he had somehow betrayed Lulu by his earlier actions?

Wakka turned around to look at his summoner, he leaned against the crates and studied her features as though he would be able to discern her thoughts simply by looking at her. She was now sitting with her legs crossed padding her injured foot by placing it on top of the other leg. Her eyes were on him, her brow creased with confusion. They looked at each other in silence for several minutes each willing the other to break the silence. Yuna finally looked away wrapping her arms around herself. Wakka sighed he could feel the distance between them spreading and it hurt him.

Yuna and him had been close friends ever since she came to Besaid as a young girl, he had been immediately drawn to her open heart and her kind soul. Over the years they had always been together and he hadn't thought twice about becoming one of her guardians, he knew he would follow her to the end of Spira and back. Dammit why did he have to lose control and ruin everything, he didn't want to spend what little time he had left with Yuna with this between them.

" Yuna I don't know what you think there is between me and Lu but we aren't together." Wakka said softly moving back over to Yuna wanting to close the distance between them physically if not emotionally.

" I know, you are too busy taking care of me, but you love her don't you?" Yuna questioned avoiding his eyes by playing with the long beaded strand of her hair. In her heart she didn't really want to hear him answer, she knew Wakka loved Lulu. She had never analyzed her feelings of jealousy over her guardian, she knew it was pointless, she would never be able to have a life with any man. Still sometimes when she watched him watching Lu she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if Wakka looked at her that way.

" Of course I love her, she became like family to me when she was with Chappu...I love you too." Wakka replied reaching out and brushing he hear away from her face, bringing her eyes to his. Yuna smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

" That's not what I meant and you know it." She scolded pushing against his chest lightly, then allowing her hand to linger on the leather strap of his vest. Wakka was happy she was playing with him but the brush of her fingertips on the skin of his chest had caused his nipples to harden. He sucked in his breath, ah Yevon why was this happening, Yuna and he had never been very physically demonstrative but still her touch had never had this effect on him before. He looked at the girl he had known almost all her life and studied his feelings. Desire overwhelmed his senses and he was amazed at how beautiful she was, with her body almost completely exposed to his gaze she looked incredibly sexy. He was still startled by his feelings but his attraction to her was undeniable and it complicated things.

" Things with Lulu and I are complicated ya know." Wakka replied seating himself next to Yuna. " She loved Chappu so much and so did I, I won't say that there isn't something there but with all that history between us I don't know if we will ever find a way to make peace with it." He looked out the opening of the tent as he talked losing himself in the glare from all the tiny granules of sand glittering in the sun. He was startled by the brush of Yuna's hand on his arm.

" I'm sorry Wakka, maybe when all of this is done, when my journey is done, you and Lulu will have to time to figure out how you really feel about each other." Yuna said smiling at him. She wanted so desperately to be happy for them. Still, Yuna felt sadness like a weight in her chest, as a young girl she had naturally loved Wakka, he was handsome, funny, and he was always wiling to spend time with her. Yuna had known it was just a phase and ignored those feelings until they disappeared, but being in the desert with him had re-awakened emotions within her like blood blooming to the surface of a re-opened wound.

Wakka looked at her and saw that despite her smile there was pain in her eyes.  
" Hey now don't talk like that Yuna, I would never give up a second of the time we have left together." Wakka said pulling the small brunette into his arms. He held her tight against his chest wishing he could find a way to keep her forever.

Yuna was surprised at Wakka's reaction but she soon relaxed against his chest letting him comfort her. She had always felt so safe with Wakka, knowing that he would never let anything hurt her, she hated to think of ever being without him. Yuna inhaled deeply taking in his masculine scent and slid her arms around his waist nestling herself even closer, pretending for a time that there was no one in the world but them.

His skin was so hot, Yuna was amazed at how heated a mans body could be. She felt a slight tingling in her nipples where they rubbed him through the thin fabric of her bra, causing her to realize that she was still scandalously close to being naked. She rubbed her chest against him and gasped softly as her nipples tightened even more, hearing an answering intake of breath from Wakka. Yuna was shocked at her own audacity, she had never been this forward with anyone but somehow she knew that she didn't want to lose this opportunity alone with Wakka. She was awakening to feelings she couldn't comprehend or control but she knew she didn't want to stop, she wanted to cherish these memories, these exact sensations, when she was dreaming in the farplane.

Yuna opened her hands against the skin of his waist, feeling his muscles tense as she rubbed against his skin. The tingling spread from her nipples and shot low in her belly causing her thighs to tremble and wetness to pool between her legs. She shifted slowly placing her legs on either side of his hips, carefully keeping her head against his chest, afraid that catching his eyes would break the spell and that he would stop again. She placed a light kiss where his neck met his shoulder and smiled when she felt him shudder.

Wakka was amazed at how quickly things were once again spiraling out of control. He had pulled her to him to comfort her and to reassure himself that their bond wasn't broken, now her light touches had him drowning in arousal. She had felt so soft and perfect in his arms, completely relaxed against him, her head resting over his heart.

Then he had felt her rub against him and become painfully aware of the fact that her breasts were flush against his body. He had heard her gasp and sucked in his own breath as her nipples hardened against his body. Yevon how was this happening again, his mind clawed for control of the rising tide of desire that was flooding over his consciousness. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hands sliding over the sensitive skin at his waist. He was already so far gone and her butterfly caresses were making him impossibly hard.

She shifted into a better position and he felt the soft petals of her lips lovingly brush the skin of his neck. Wakka groaned and raked his hands up her arms to the straps of her bra and began roughly pulling them down. He was kissing her shoulders and any skin he could reach and reveling at the mewling sounds Yuna was emitting. Yuna leaned back and giggled softly before reaching around the release the clasp of her bra and shrug out of the straps. Her face felt like it was on fire and she held her breath as she pealed the fabric from her sweat soaked skin. She slowly tilted her face up to look at her guardian wanting to gauge his reaction to her bold move.

" Yuna..." Wakka felt the words stick in his throat as his eyes devoured the flesh she had exposed. " You are definitely not a child, Oh Yevon you are so beautiful." He slowly let his fingers trail form the dip of her collarbone to the first swell of her breasts. Her chest was heaving hard as she fought to pull enough air into her lungs, he laughed slightly as he found his own breathing was just as anguished as hers. He traced his hands slowly around her dusky pink areolas before running them delicately across her nipples

" Ahh" Yuna couldn't suppress the sounds as Wakka pulled her further into the molten pool that was threatening to overcome her. Her hands twitched at his hips, she wanted to touch more of him, all of him. She dipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of his pants sliding them forward until she felt the soft hair that cradled his manhood. She looked to Wakka's face, her blue and green eyes locking with his brown ones.

She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips over his, feeling his hands momentarily still their exploration of her breasts. Wakka groaned low in his throat and tangled one of his hands in her hair pulling her up to his lips again. Yuna willingly opened her mouth causing Wakka to moan again and push his tongue demandingly into her. She took in all the sensations, pushing back into her guardians mouth forcing her body even closer to his. Yuna felt her fingers slide against the sweat slicked skin of Wakka's belly until she brushed against an unfamiliar hardness. Wakka pulled away and shuddered violently his breathing hitching in his throat.

Wakka knew that when he died he wanted to spend eternity in the farplane reliving this exact moment. Her lips had brushed him and he felt all of his objections fall away, he pushed her back against him taking her mouth roughly. She opened to him and her felt a jolt in his groin as his body imagined all of her opening for him. She was so close, all of her soft curves pressed into him, he felt her pushing into his mouth and then like a shock he felt her hands brush the base of his penis causing it to jerk and fluid to bead at the tip. Wakka pulled back gasping for air and rolling in sensation. His eyes snapped to her face and he was undone by the look of pleasure he saw there. Her eyes were shining and her lips were parted, she was flushed and shaking and eager. He pushed forward rolling them both to the ground so Yuna was pinned underneath him.

" Ouch, ahh" Yuna arched her face falling with pain. Immediately Wakka lifted off of her concern filling his eyes.

" Yuna, ah man did I hurt you?" Wakka questioned looking over his summoner for obvious damage. As the moment stalled it hit him how close he had come to taking Yuna and he felt a slight stab of fear. He looked around the tiny tent and was disgusted with himself, was this really how he wanted Yuna to lose her innocence, in a dirty traders tent taken by a man who obviously had no control. He wanted that moment in Yuna's life to be beautiful and passionate and with a man who would be tender, take his time and open her to the whole world of pleasure. Wakka wasn't sure he could ever be that man.

" No, well not on purpose, I think we both forgot about my ankle." She smiled weakly propping herself up on her elbows, her mind still dazed and her body still humming. She wanted nothing more than to be touching him again but sensed that he had changed somehow.

" Oh Yevon, Yuna this isn't good." Wakka said running a hand across his sweat covered forehead. This had to end and it had to end now, no good would come if they slept together. Wakka squeezed his eyes closed and took several deep breaths calming himself and forcing his mind to retake control. " Yuna I can't do this with you, it isn't right." He reasoned keeping his eyes shut tight knowing that if he looked at her he would think of millions of reasons to take her in his arms again.

Yuna heard his words and her heart tightened in her chest.  
" It's OK Wakka, I should be apologizing to you, I...I am sorry." Yuna said forcing out the words and cringing internally at how weak her voice sounded. " I don't know what came over me, it must be the heat." she replied lamely sitting up and folding her arms over her exposed chest, feeling vulnerable.

" Yuna, I want your first time with a man to be special" Wakka explained reaching down to offer her his hand. Yuna sat still for a moment before slipping her hand into his.

" I think I should probably get dressed." Yuna murmured her voice soft, forcing herself to release Wakka's hand, because she wanted to keep holding it.

" Ya, OK, well I am gonna go and look for the others OK? Yuna promise me you will stay here, right here in the tent." Wakka said feeling a pang of loss as she pulled away from him. He wondered if he stayed if things could be fixed between them, but thought better of it, he was still half erect from earlier and he knew they would both benefit from some time apart to sort out their feelings.

" I promise Wakka, anything for you." Yuna said, then wished she could take the words back.


	5. An Incurable Desire

Chapter 5 : An Incurable Desire

Wakka slammed his eyes shut against the memories that were tormenting him as he walked over the latest in a string of never ending sand dunes.

Yuna.

Yuna was all he could think about, he had been walking around for almost an hour and had only been half-heartedly looking for the others, his mind always drifting back to the tent. He had stopped a dozen times already, deciding to go back and finish ravishing his summoner, damn the consequences, but always after a few steps his mind regained control and he resumed his search for the other guardians.

Wakka wasn't even sure he wanted to find the others. Yes, he wanted to see his friends again and he knew that their presence would help him get control over the situation with Yuna, and yet this time with her was like a sweet dream to him and did he really want that to end? Wakka sighed angrily and flopped down in the shade of a large piece of abandoned machina, he rested his head against the heels of his hands allowing the minute comfort of the shade to envelop him.

He was feeling a little helpless, not only had he not seen any sign of the others he had seen no signs of civilization at all except for the numerous pieces of machina strewn about like the relics of a lost city. The situation was looking grim and he was thinking that Yuna and him would soon no longer have the luxury of waiting, that they would have to try and find their way out of this mass of sand. Wakka wondered if he could protect Yuna without the others, the sand dunes were riddled with fiends and he had had several close encounters already today. Wakka unbuttoned his vest and lifted the leather garment over his head, the heat was beginning to make him dizzy and he knew he would have to head back soon. In his uncomfortable haste to leave the tent and put some space between him and Yuna, he had hurried out without the canteen of water.

" I could really use some clouds around here ya." Wakka mumbled to himself using the machina to push back into a standing position. He felt an odd sense of nervousness at returning to Yuna. Would things be awkward? Would she be angry with him now that she had time to think about what he did? She had seemed OK when he left but now that she had processed it would things be different.

Wakka was still worked up even after walking around in the hot sun, he had spent the entire search in various states of readiness. Wakka pondered ending his own suffering but quickly squashed the thought, no matter how horny he was there was no excuse to be masturbating in the middle of the desert while Yuna was waiting alone back at the tent. Still his body was demanding, he knew Yuna hadn't meant to tease him, in fact he had ended it both times, but all his body understood was that it had been denied satisfaction.

Wakka groaned as he turned to follow his own footprints back to the tent, he had been very disciplined since joining Yuna on her pilgrimage, never allowing his needs to overwhelm him. Every time he had though about satisfying himself, guilt had forced him to find another outlet. What would he do if he got caught, what if Yuna had caught him, Wakka didn't think he could bear to see the look on her face it she found him doing that. Wakka decided that his goal was to have his desire back under his control by the time he reached camp, then as if the spite him his cock twitched and thickened. Wakka growled low in his throat and fought to ignore his needy body.

*~~*

Yuna felt better as soon as she finished tightening the obi around her waist, she smoothed her hands over the fabric feeling suddenly much more in control. As soon as Wakka had left the tears had come, not many but a few that welled up from her eyes and trailed silently down her porcelain cheeks. She had hurriedly began dressing wanting to put on her clothes like a suit of armor that would protect her from the vulnerability that was eating her.

She sighed and shook her head as if she could shake out all of her feelings for Wakka, all of her confusion, and things could go back to the way that they had been before.. She stilled when the heaviness in her chest didn't disappear and she looked around the tent deciding that while Wakka was out looking for her other guardians that she would check over the items in the tent to see if there was anything that they could use.

She spent the better part of an hour methodically looking through each crate and sack that had been left behind by the trader, and had precious little to show for it. She had found some stale bread and another canteen that was half full with brackish water. She had also found some rolled linen which she had used to pad her injured ankle, she had applied a healing salve and was just waiting for the remaining tenderness to leave. Yuna was restless, staying in this tent for so long was making things seem stagnant and she couldn't help but feel like there must be something more that she should be doing.

Her eyes scoured the tent looking for an idea, studiously avoiding the rumpled sleep mat, not ready to face the physical evidence of her embarrassment. With a frustrated sigh Yuna burst out the front of the tent unable to stand being cooped up any longer. Sunlight poured over her head and shoulders, glinting off the staff in her right hand. Yuna knew Wakka had told her to stay put but she figured it wouldn't hurt to look right around the tent.

" Oh Sir Auron I could use your advice right now." Yuna mumbled to herself as she walked around toward the back of the tent her eyes sharp on the line of the horizon, looking for telltale evidence of her other guardians.

She tried to picture each of their faces in her mind, smiling as she thought of Kimari's furry face and soft eyes and Tidus's warm smile. She could see them so clearly, she had spent so much of her journey using her mind to create pictures of the life she wanted to remember, of the people she never wanted to forget. Yuna thought her heart would break if there ever came a time when she couldn't see each of them clearly when she closed her eyes.

She missed them severely yet when she thought of seeing them right now she felt a twinge of apprehension, would they know what she had done to Wakka, would he tell them? If the others came back would he leave her? Yuna reeled at the thought of Wakka leaving her before her pilgrimage was over.

" Would they all leave?" She questioned the sand, drawing lines in the soft granules with the tip of her boot. Yuna was unprepared for the realization that her actions might have far reaching consequences, yet remarkably she felt no regret when she thought of how Wakka's skin had felt under her exploring fingertips. She knew deep inside that if she was given another opportunity she would touch him again, that resolve shocked her and made her feel giddy.

Yuna looked up sharply as she heard footsteps on the other side of the tent. She hurried back around and was greeted to a sight that stopped her in her tracks. Wakka was slowly walking back up to the tent, his vest tucked into his pants, she also caught sight of the blue cloth he normally wore on his head. His spike of red hair had fallen in the heat and small tendrils of crimson stuck to his forehead dampened by sweat. His whole body was glistening with perspiration giving his tan skin an alluring glow. Yuna felt an overpowering urge to run her hands down his chest and over the hard muscles in his abdomen, she had even taken several steps toward her guardian before she caught herself and stopped.

" For Yevon's sake Yuna what are you staring at?" Wakka questioned as he walked toward his summoner, unaware that he was the cause for her wide eyes and parted lips. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Yuna give herself a shake and then lower her gaze to the sand at her feet.

" Sorry Wakka, so no luck then I guess?" Yuna replied bringing her eyes to a spot just above Wakka's head. Yuna had been caught off-guard and felt a blush coloring her cheeks as she felt a familiar dampness between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably, sure that somehow Wakka would know just by looking at her.

" So what did you do while I was out?" Wakka asked unsure of what was making his summoner look so guilty.

" Oh I found a little bread and some nasty tasting water, it's not much but it might give us some more time." Yuna replied hoping that Wakka would see that she was doing her part to take care of them too.

" That's good." Wakka smiled at her, parting the flap of the tent to allow her back into the shade. Yuna headed immediately for the back of the tent where she grabbed a cloth canteen and a small lump wrapped in muslin and brought them back to him. He held out his hand and sighed imperceptibly when her fingers brushed his as she handed him the items. He looked over the supplies and suddenly his face became serious.

" Yuna I'm glad that you found these things. We aren't going to be able to wait here any longer, tonight I want you to rest your foot cause tomorrow we have to leave." He looked over at her noticing how she fiddled absently with the thread on her sleeves.

" I know." Her voice was soft and tinged with regret. " Maybe we will find the others, I miss them."

" I miss them too. We will have to travel at night to prevent heat stroke. Yuna I need you to stay close to me, there are fiends out there and with just me, I don't want to lose you again." Wakka softly touched her temple with the back of his fingers causing her to smile.

" I promise Wakka." Yuna felt the dream slipping from her and was surprised at the tightness in her chest. She had a hopeless feeling that as soon as they left it would never be the same between Wakka and her. She had always known that it would end sooner rather than later, weather they found her other guardians or if they had to leave and find a way out of the desert on their own. Wakka seemed to sense her sadness and she was startled to feel him standing close to her, she turned her face up to him meeting the open concern in his buttery brown eyes.

" Yuna, you OK? Does your foot hurt?" Wakka asked

" No, not my foot." She answered softly keeping her eyes on his face " I'll start getting some things together, I am sure I saw a bag when I was looking through the stuff." Yuna stepped back and turned toward the back of the tent. She was halted by Wakka grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

" Yuna are you alright?" His voice was soft, and he allowed himself to rub his hand up and down her arm.

" I'm fine." She lied her eyes falling, she didn't know whether to lean into him or pull away, her heart and her mind pulled her in different directions.

Wakka felt her struggle " Touch me." He whispered, needing to find a way to resolve their new intimacy that didn't involve both of them pulling away from each other. He would never let Yuna believe that he didn't love her.

He saw the surprise on her face and was slightly hurt that she had already been building the wall in her heart. " Wakka?"

" We can't pretend it didn't happen Yuna. I want you to touch me, it's still me. I'm still your guardian and still your friend." He grabbed her hand and laid it against his chest and tried to ignore how his nipples tightened from that slight contact.

Yuna's breath caught in her throat as she felt her hand being laid on the heated skin over Wakka's heart. She spread her fingers wanting to touch more of his skin and inhaled sharply when she felt the rhythmic pumping of his heart under her palm. She knew no matter what Wakka said that this place had cast a spell over them and changed things forever. Certainty settled over her as soon as she felt the curl of desire at the base of her spine, touching Wakka was like a drug, one that she knew would have lasting effects.

" I know it's you Wakka. I'm glad we're still friends." She smiled a blush coloring her cheeks. She was loath to pull her hand away, the beating of his heart was matching the pulsing between her legs. Her breath was coming fast and already she wanted more but she forced herself to remain still.

" Well how about I go out and find us something to eat, I am sure we can make a fire from some of the left over supplies here. We should eat well so we can keep up our strength for tomorrow night." Wakka said knowing his body well enough to sense the beginnings of arousal eddying through him. He knew hunting would help him work out some of his desire.

" Sure, thank you Wakka. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone but you." Yuna replied her smile dazzling as she slowly stepped back. Wakka thought he heard her sigh just as her fingertips left his skin.


	6. Self Medication

Chapter 6: Self Medication

Wakka relaxed and allowed the warmth of the fire to wash over him as he added several pieces of wood they had taken from a broken crate in the back of the tent. He had caught and cooked several rabbits for dinner and with a full stomach he was feeling calm and sleepy.

Speaking of sleepy he glanced over to where Yuna lay sleeping on the mat, laying on her belly her leg pulled up in a slight sleepers balance. The fire's glow creating seductive shadows on her skin. Wakka allowed himself the luxury of looking at her, not fighting the feelings that arose within his chest.

She was precious to him, more so than he had ever realized and he knew he could not go back to thinking of her as a little sister, not after this. Somehow he didn't feel regret that their relationship was changing anymore, he knew that his love for her was strong enough to overcome any awkwardness that might come. He glanced quickly out of the tent flap making sure no fiends were lurking near to the tent before undoing the buttons of his vest and pulling it over his head.

"Unnh" Yuna moaned softly in her sleep shifting so that her face was toward Wakka. He stilled for a moment waiting to see if she was going to wake, but soon he saw her breathing return to the deep even-ness of sleep. Her movement had caused the blanket to slip low on her legs exposing her to the night air.

Wakka wet his lips seeing that the slit in her skirt had uncovered her leg all the way up to her hip. He stared openly at the skin laid bare before him. When he felt the familiar ache start he knew he had to take action, they would be leaving tomorrow night and it would be dangerous to travel with Yuna if he was always so distracted by her body. His discipline over the last months was coming back to haunt him and he was slightly disgusted with just how desperate he was for release.

Wakka exhaled slowly, setting his hand on the taught skin of his abdomen, pushing lower as he rubbed gently over his own heated skin. When he hit the waistband of his pants he paused letting his fingers rest just inside. He gritted his teeth, he had to slow himself down, was he really considering masturbating right here with Yuna only a few feet away.

" Control yourself." He whispered harshly, tensing when he looked over at the little brunette's face. She was sleeping peacefully, her face relaxed and beautiful, one hand curled softly under her chin. Watching her breathe only served to add to his slight stimulation and he was half erect without even touching himself.

He slid his hand further inside his trousers letting his fingers brush over the base, the sensitive organ jerked at the soft touch. Wakka knew he had lost this battle, had been losing ever since he had that dream, ever since he touched her hot skin that first night. He chuckled softly when he considered all the opportunities he had passed up on some foolishly noble ambition of protecting Yuna, now here he was with his hand in his pants while she slept in the very same room.

He gripped himself loosely but made no other move, concentrating on how he wanted to handle this. It was no longer a question of was it going to happen but when and how. He didn't have to wait long for his answer, his body was no longer capable of being patient and as he tightened his grip his hips snapped up forcing a low growl from his throat.

Immediately his gaze shot to where his summoner lay, praying that her eyes would remain shut. He held his breath as he saw her chest falter in it's rhythm, expecting to see accusation in her eyes when she opened them but it never came. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket up but her eyes remain closed. Wakka let out his breath in a long gust of air.

" Oh Yevon I can't do this." Wakka mumbled pulling his hand slowly away from his swollen need, fighting the urge to thrust to maintain friction. He sat for several minutes his brain battling for it's share of the blood but his body wouldn't be denied, his cock pulsed in his pants, pleading to be touched.

He stood abruptly taking one last glance at his summoner before slipping out of the tent. The night in the desert was cool but it felt refreshing because Wakka felt as though he was burning inside. He ran a hand through his bright red hair, looking down and rolling his eyes to see he was obvious even through his leather pants. Knowing how thin his hold was on his control and how little it would take to snap it, he knew he couldn't do this with Yuna laying within his grasp.

Wakka surveyed the carpet of sand spreading before his eyes, it was a quite night, his own ragged breathing sounded incredibly loud to his ears. He moved slowly to the side of the tent unwilling to leave Yuna defenseless, he had to be close enough to protect her from danger but far enough to protect her from himself.

Wakka dropped to his knees in the sand knowing that his legs wouldn't support him through his orgasm, he undid his belt and pants pulling them so they hung low on his hips. His movements were clumsy and crimson painted his face when he felt just how excited he was. He pulled out his penis stroking it softly to finish his arousal. The redhead was forced to bite his lip to try and silence the low groans that were being pulled from him with each methodical stroke of his hand.

He was shaking and his hips were already thrusting frantically to meet his down stroke, he felt instinctively that he wouldn't last long. He leaned forward planting one of his hands in the deep sand bracing himself as he felt his climax starting to build at the base of his shaft. He rubbed his fingers roughly over his swollen head and cried out unable to prevent his reaction.

He felt a slight pang of regret as he thought of how immeasurable it would feel to be forcing himself into Yuna, how hot and tight she would feel around him. He gasped clenching his hand on his shaft as he imagined how she would look when he let go and came in a hot rush inside her body. His movements were erratic and he tightened all of his muscles in anticipation, each stroke pushing him closer to the precipice. He pulled at himself roughly all of his energy focused on coming.

" Oh Yevon!" He grunted feeling his penis swell and tighten forcing hot jets of come spilling down his hand and into the sand below. His hips snapped forward as he felt his orgasm slide through him, emptying him. He sagged even as he was still spurting, lightly stroking to pull the last of the semen from his body. Wakka was shaking and embarrassed, he glanced down and blushed at the evidence of his pleasure that was bleeding into the sand below him.

He was oddly comforted by the feel of his penis starting to soften in his hand and he sat up trying to control his breathing knowing he couldn't go back into the tent this way. His eyes closed as he listened to the sounds around him, the silence broke by slight rustling and the light swirl of wind but otherwise his own heart hammering in his chest was the loudest thing he heard. He started to feel more in control, tilting his head back and giving silent thanks that his cries hadn't awoken Yuna, he had needed this so badly but still he didn't think he could stand it if she knew.

A sharp tearing noise reached his ears and his head snapped forward, his eyes settling harshly on the tent. Yuna looked up from where she was pulling the fabric of the tent from the place it caught on her boot and her eyes locked with Wakka's.


	7. A Voyeur Exposed

Chapter 7: A Voyeur Exposed

Yuna looked up expectantly as she heard Wakka entering the tent. He had been gone for some time and already the sun was barely more than a sliver of burnt orange clinging to the dunes.

She had spent the time he was gone finding materials that they could use to make a fire, piling them neatly in a concave depression she had dug near the opening of the tent. She smiled at her guardian and stepped forward to help him unload his catch. The two rabbits were spitted and roasting over a fire before long and Yuna sat back on the sleep mat worrying her lip between her teeth feeling the silence between them like a physical presence.

" We should try to get to sleep early tonight, so we will have energy to travel tomorrow night, I want to get as far as we can." Wakka stated looking over the fire as he spoke. He pulled a rabbit off the spit testing it with a small knife that he had located in the tent.

" Are they done?" Yuna asked, her stomach giving a muffled growl, the intoxicating scent of food cooking had been driving her crazy.

" Yep it's time to eat." He replied his eyes catching hers as she moved to sit beside him. They ate in silence neither wanting to speak of their impending journey.

*~~*

Yuna lay on her back, staring, her eyes unfocused on the dirty canvas roof that stood between her and the brilliant night sky. The meal had made her feel heavy and comfortable like she was slipping into a warm bath, her eyes fluttered closed briefly before she forced them back open.

She glanced to where her guardian sat between the fire and the door to their shelter, his brow was wrinkled like he was thinking about something that made him unhappy.

" Wakka, do you wish that the others had been here with us?" Her voice was small and confused as she turned over onto her stomach propping her head up with her hands.

Wakka regarded her over the fire before answering " I don't know." His voice was deliberately gentle " I want to know that they are safe, but at the same time I think being here with just you is...special."

Yuna smiled at him and laid her head down, yawning quietly before allowing her eyes to drift closed. She was silent for several minutes " I feel that way too." She murmured opening her eyes one last time, gazing briefly at his face before turning her face from the fires glow and settling into a light sleep.

*~~*

A deep growl pierced the veil of unconsciousness that had surrounded Yuna, the sound familiar and at the same time alien. She lay still waiting to hear more but only the crackling of the fire greeted her. She shivered as the cold prickled along her skin, turning on her side pulling the blanket up over her shoulders.

The summoner kept her eyes closed, not wanting the light to invade the velvety darkness behind her eyes. Even as sleep crept slowly back over her, her mind began to turn over what could have made a noise like that. She was considering getting up to ask Wakka if he had heard it too, when another noise reached her.

" Ah Yevon, I can't do this." Her guardians voice sounded ragged and almost pained. Yuna tensed hearing something else in his voice, something that caused a hot stab of longing to coarse through her. His words had been dripping with arousal, Yuna then heard the rustling of fabric and could no longer remain ignorant, she had to see what he was doing.

She concentrated on keeping her breathing slow and even and cracked her eyes so that a small shard of the room came into focus. Wakka was sitting next to the fire, his face flushed and his breath coming in sharp pants. Abruptly he stood and Yuna fought to remain still when she saw the clear outline of his desire trapped within his pants.

She slammed her eyes completely closed when she saw that he was looking her over, only opening them again when she heard the tent flaps being pushed aside. Her eyes shot open but she remained still catching sight of Wakka just beyond the opening of the tent. He was just standing there, his harsh shattered breaths the only sound he was making.

Yuna wondered if he was simply trying to regain control of his body before coming back inside, the thought caused her to feel disappointment, but she pushed it down refusing to look too closely at her own motives. She used her hands to push herself into a sitting position, cautiously not wanting to alert her guardian to the fact that his private moment wasn't so private.

Wakka roughly combed his hand through his hair. Yuna smiled to herself seeing in that action that he was trembling, knowing how far gone he was, was exhilarating. She stared at him wishing fervently that she had the courage to get up and touch him, but she knew he would shy away. He had worked so hard to push aside the intimacy they had shared, she was slightly afraid that if she tried for more she would lose all the ground she had gained.

Yuna lowered her eyes to watch her fingers draw absent patterns in the sand, maybe she should lay back down and give her guardian the space he so obviously needed. She raised her eyes to take one last glance, tensing when she saw Wakka was not where she had left him. Clumsily Yuna scrambled out from under the covers, moving quickly towards the flap of the tent. She was stopped by the slight metal clink of a belt being removed, and Yuna covered her mouth to silence the gasp that was rising in her throat.

If his belt was coming off he certainly hadn't gone outside for a walk. There was no question in her mind, she had to see, dropping to her hands and knees she moved cautiously toward the opening, bundling her skirt in her hand to keep from slipping on it. Yuna slipped from the tent, glancing furtively around the corner, she had to stifle the moan that was threatening to overwhelm her. Wakka was down on his knees in the sand pulling roughly at himself.

Yuna pulled back quickly, afraid that he would look up and see her spying on him, she was almost committed to crawling back into the tent and leaving well enough alone when the sounds coming from her guardian finally registered. The low moans and grunts, along with the thick sounds of skin on skin had Yuna feeling like she was being pulled in a million different directions.

His arousal broke her will and she leaned around again, planting her feet under her in case he looked her way. Wakka was leaning forward his hand supporting him as he thrust wildly into his own grip. She leaned forward changing her angle so she could see all of his body, her curiosity overriding her need to be hidden.

Yuna's eyes widened as her gaze settled at the apex of his legs, she saw Wakka's hands raking furiously over the most intimate flesh she had ever laid eyes on. Her breathing was speeding to match his own frantic panting and Yuna couldn't stop from rubbing her thighs together creating a delicious pressure between her legs.

She considered how sinful it would feel to be running her own hands over his arousal, and had to squeeze her eyes shut against the onslaught of images that ran through her mind. Yuna tightened her whole body feeling wetness spread between her legs, dampening her panties.

" Oh Yevon" Wakka growled thrusting brokenly as Yuna watched his orgasm overtake him. The look of utter bliss on his face caused Yuna to moan softly in the back of her throat.. She swiftly tore her eyes from his face and glanced down his body practically choking as she watched thick white liquid pouring from his penis.

She was gasping his release with him feeling like with just a little more she too would be falling over that very cliff with him. Her head was spinning and she wasn't bringing in nearly enough air with her harsh gasps. She quickly covered her mouth as she saw him lean back and begin to slow his own breathing.

Prudence told her to move before she was seen, as turned on as she was she didn't exactly want to have to explain why she was spying on her guardian. She turned away moving her feet slowly.

A tearing nose that sounded thunderous to her ears pulled her up short, and she glanced down seeing that part of the tent had caught in the ties of her boot. Without thinking she leaned down to extract herself, her only thoughts of escape. She chanced a glance up and froze when her eyes met with the bright brown of Wakka's.


	8. The Perils of the Flesh

Chapter 8: The Perils of Flesh

The moment remained suspended in time as they stared at each other, each gauging the others reaction. Wakka broke the eye contact first, wincing as he stared down at the evidence of his pleasure coating his hand and the sand beneath him. Realizing that he was still exposed he moved his hands to cover his manhood trying not to call attention to his actions.

He was still shaking from his orgasm as he began to mentally berate himself for getting so caught up that he didn't even realize that he was being watched. He wanted to be angry with himself for even giving in to his baser urges but his body felt so much better, and he knew he had needed release. Wakka was so immersed in his inner dialogue that he didn't even notice Yuna's approach until she dropped to her knees in the sand in front of him. Wakka looked up in shock, meeting her eyes once again before her gaze began to travel down his body.

" Oh Yevon, Yuna I...I didn't know you were there. What did you think you were doing?" His voice came out brokenly but his eyes hardened accusingly

"Watching." She whispered softly, the utter truth, her eyes never leaving the flesh he was covering with his hands. He looked up at the brunette and noticed where she was staring and felt himself flushing. He bit his lip and began to put his penis back in his pants but paused when her hand shot out to stop him. Her fingers curled around his wrist and gently began to pull his hand away.

"Yuna don't" Wakka gasped pulling his wrist away in an effort to disengage her hold on him. Her hand slid down until her fingers dipped into the semen that was still clinging to him. Yuna gasped and looked down at the wetness coating her digits. She slid her skin against his testing the lubrication before pulling her hand back, gathering the thick liquid onto her fingers. Wakka shuddered as he watched her, feeling like his insides were melting.

" I didn't know it would be so warm." Yuna exclaimed in a soft murmur, focusing on the slickness as she rolled his seed between her fingers

"Ahh, for Yevon's sake, Yuna, you can't say things like that." Wakka exclaimed, his breath coming out of him in heaving exhalations. Yuna looked up from the fluid in her palm, her blue and green eyes searching her guardian's for the permission she so desperately wanted. Wakka sighed heavily but knew he didn't have it in him to refuse her any longer. He reached out for her, grasping her forearm and bringing her hand slowly forward to his groin, shuddering when her felt her fingers brush over the tip of his manhood. He dropped his hand to his side letting her explore his body at her own pace.

Yuna slid her hand down his shaft curling her fingers around the base. His penis was thick and soft in her hand, but as she lightly stroked down the length of him she began to feel blood pulsing into his organ in time with his rapid heartbeat. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to harden in her hand. She grasped him softly and pulled down till her fingers surrounded the velvety skin of his head. She ran a single finger underneath his foreskin to the slit feeling that some the the fluid from earlier still clung to his body. Yuna was becoming more bold with her exploration and she stroked him softly from root to tip.

Wakka was trying to hold himself in check and let his summoner have time to discover a man's body. He promised himself that he would make her first time something beautiful. He would let her use his body to satisfy her curiosity. He began to be glad that he had already come once, otherwise he feared that his own need might have taken over a night that should be more about Yuna than anything else.

"Wakka...am I... doing it right?" Yuna's voice reached his ears and he could sense how uncertain she was. Her eyes were incredibly wide as she stared up into his face, he knew she was beginning to feel insecure as they delved into things she had no experience with. Wakka smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently, reassuring her with his caress. Yuna relaxed a little and took a deep breath. " I want to know how you like to be touched?" she asked again.

" I do it harder." Wakka replied as he placed his hand over hers and forced her to rub while he applied the pressure. He made her strokes faster and began showing her how he liked to squeeze the tip hard on the upstroke. Yuna watched in silence except for the hitching little breaths that kept escaping from her throat. Wakka began loosening his hand and was pleased to feel that Yuna kept the pressure. He dropped his hand back to his side and began to let the sensations she was pulling from him fill his mind. Wakka began to pant and groan as his arousal was reaching a fever pitch within him. He began thrusting to meet her strokes and he knew she would bring him if he let this continue for much longer.

Yuna was startled when Wakka let out a deep growl and tangled his hand in her hair bringing her lips crashing into his. The kiss was different from any they had shared before, it was like he was trying to devour her. It caused her to forget her movements and squeeze down hard on his shaft making her guardian buck and moan. Wakka grabbed her arms and used his body weight to drive her back into the sand. Yunas gasp was cut off as his mouth found hers again, plunging his tongue into her, mimicking what he wanted to do with other parts of his body.

Wakka began pulling at his summoners clothes, in a dance that reminded him of the other night, he discarded her outfit a piece at a time throwing the offending garments in the sand, no longer willing to have anything between them but skin. Once Yuna was bare he stripped off his vest and began pulling his pants till they slid over his thighs easily. He leaned over Yuna on all fours so he could look down on the beauty of her pale body. She lay still beneath him studying him as he did her, each taking a moment to savor the fact that nothing was left between them. She was more seductive than he could have ever managed and he wondered how this knowledge was going to affect him in the future, how was he ever going to leave her alone knowing that she looked like this.

Yuna was whimpering, wanting Wakka to finish what he had started. "Please." She begged softly.

"Please what?" her guardian asked, his voice rough and low, as he grabbed her wrists, pinning her in the soft sand. Yuna answered with actions rather than words, spreading her legs and lifting her hips so that the soft hair covering her pubic mound rubbed the underside of his penis. Wakka grunted and lost the tenuous grip he had on his arousal. He transferred her wrists into one hand and slipped the other hand between their bodies, sliding downwards till he felt the telling wetness between her legs.

Yuna spread her legs even further inviting her guardian to continue. Wakka slid his fingers gently between the soft folds of skin, using the moisture to slick his fingers. He brushed gently against the swollen nub forcing a choked moan to escape from his summoner. The red hared man bit his lip as he continued to introduce his summoner to the world of sexual pleasure. Once she was dripping wet he slowly slid two fingers into her slick channel, causing her to spasm around him. The sensation of accepting her guardian into her body was jarring and yet Yuna found she wanted him even deeper, closer to the core of her. She gasped as she was rolled in sensation, jerking until Wakka released her wrists and she clung to him, digging her fingers into the flesh of his arms to keep from being washed away.

Wakka shivered as he felt his summoner's violent reaction, and for a brief moment he worried that he was hurting her until he felt another hot gush of wetness coating his digits and pooling in his palm. He smiled and began to sink his fingers further and further into her pulsing warm center, stretching her for what was to come.

"Yevon Wakka just finish it, I'm going crazy," Yuna panted, pushing her hips up, forcing his fingers as far as they would go, but she knew no matter how deep they went his fingers weren't what she really wanted. She was panting and mewling as he pulled his fingers out and she felt something hot and blunt slide into position at her entrance. She was trembling but not afraid, she was completely certain that she wanted nothing more than to be connected to Wakka in every way possible.

Wakka began pushing in slowly, forcing himself to remain in check, even though he wanted nothing more than to sink into her with one sharp stab. The heat he felt was incredible, like pulsing lava around his cock. His shallow thrusts were earning him space in her body one agonizing inch at a time. Finally after one harsh push he was buried to the hilt in Yunas warmth. He looked down at his summoner and saw tears glistening on her cheeks.

" Are you OK, ah Yevon did I hurt you?" Wakka voiced his worst fear as he saw her hastily wiping the wetness form her cheeks.

" I'm fine." Yuna sniffed shifting slightly from the new fullness inside her. Her movements caused her guardian to groan and give several tenative thrusts before he regained control. Yuna gasped as the thick sliding feeling between her legs replaced the slight stinging from his entry. "Wow that feels good." She whispered in awe.

Wakka laughed softly at the wonderment in her voice, like she honestly hadn't expected to enjoy making love. That thought brought forth an awful image of Seymour forcing his beloved summoner underneath his disgusting body. Wakka shook the thought from his mind, secretly grateful that he had saved her from that fate. He looked down at the face that had recently become more precious to him than he ever would have thought possible and was overwhelmed by the emotion that stuck in his chest. He kissed her, soft and deep letting his love for her spill out through his mouth and into hers, while he began pumping in earnest wanting to come again but this time deep inside her body.

Yuna found herself meeting all of Wakkas thrusts, sweat pouring down her body as she worked toward some unknown destination with him. She could feel something building deep inside her, threating to overpower her and drag her into new depths of esctasy. She felt herself sinking further into the sand as Wakkas thrusts became more powerful and less rhythmic. Yuna knew instinctively that he was close to some unseen precipice, and she wanted to help him over it.

Wakka growled deep in his throat as he felt Yuna slide her legs around his hips locking them together behind his back, pulling him even deeper inside her heavenly body. Wakka was loosing his battle for control and was becoming mindless in his quest for completion. He felt his orgasm starting at the base of his penis. Wakka wanted to send his summoner over the edge as well so he put all his weight onto one of his arms and slid his hand down to where their bodes were joined. He rubbed his fingers gently over the tiny bundle of nerves concealed within her folds, and felt her clench tight around his member as he thrust into her.

"Yevon Wakka it feels..." Yuna whispered as she was caught up in the tidal wave of orgasm, melting into passion and loosing herself in the flow. Yuna clenched her whole body and bit her lip till it bled to keep from screaming into the desert night.

The sight of his summoner blown away with gratification that he had caused broke something inside him and he grabbed her hips and began thrusting violently moaning each time he felt her body flutter around him. Yuna stilled beneath him her orgasm had throughly spent her, but Wakka was too far gone to stop now.

"Yuna I'm gonna..ah I can't stop!" Wakka cried out as ripples of white hot pleasure began to pulse out from his cock and envelop the rest of his body.

Yuna looked up and her eyes met his and the intimacy of that moment, as his body was beyond his control, was shattering. She felt his member twitching and jerking within her moments before a hot flood filled her insides.

Wakka was gasping as he felt himself being drained. He had known that coming inside her would be incredible but was unprepared for how he would feel afterwards. His emotions were lurching under the surface as he looked down at his summoner while feeling the last of his semen being pumped into her body with irregular bursts. Yuna smiled up at him and Wakka knew he was well and truly lost in the dream, knew he would never want to give this up.


	9. A Desperate Aftermath

Chapter 9: A Desperate Aftermath

Yuna reached her arms up and pulled Wakka down until his body was flush against hers. She lay there smelling him and savoring the feel of their newfound closeness, wanting too keep the moment fresh for as long as she could. Wakka was murmuring soft words in her ear but she couldn't focus long enough to make out what he was saying. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she processed the events of that night. The summoner was quite sure she had never felt like this before, both energized and exhausted at the same time. Finally the adrenaline pumping through her system began to subside and she found herslef drifting in and out of sleep, taking comfort in the warmth of her guardian surrounding her.

Wakka wondered briefly if he was crushing Yuna, but gave up his worries when he felt her pull him even closer as she snuggled into his chest. He knew that they should move, it wouldn't be wise to spend the night out in the open , not when the tent was less than ten steps from them, but he also understood that both of them were loath to break the connection between them. It was as though by removing himself physicaly he would be breaking the emotional intimacy that had settled over them. Finally he relented when he heard Yuna let out a tiny snore.

"Yuna, wake up, we can't sleep out here. Especially not like this," Wakka said, sitting up a bit more and cupping his summoners cheek. Yune wrinkled her brow but refused to open her eyes, choosing instead to shrink down and try to hide her head in his chest. "Hey now thats not fair." Wakka whined using his arms to lift himslef until they only touched where their bodies were joined.

Yuna shivered feeling the cold night air slip into the warm coccon that had been created by their bodies. Slowly she slit her eyes, allowing in enough light to make out her guardian scowling down at her. The summoner propped herself up on her elbows blushing slightly as she looked down to see that Wakka's body was still within hers. The feeling was less intense than before, he had softened after his orgasm. Yuna gasped as she felt him disengage from her, a slow slide of flesh followed by an empty feeling and a cold sticky fluid that began to run down her thighs. She flushed a deeper red and pulled away, folding her arms across her chest. She stared uncertainly at Wakka as he stood up streatching as though he was waking up from a very heavy sleep.

"Are you mad at me?" Yuna asked, her voice sounding small and weak to her own ears. Wakka spun around and eyed her for a moment before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up against his chest.

"How could I possibly be mad at you for giving me the most beautiful gift I have ever received." Wakka replied resting his chin on top of her head. He felt Yuna give a deep shuddering sigh and then hitch in her breathing as she started to cry. He felt the moisture from her tears on his chest and held her tighter as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"I'm not sad." She said all at once the words sounding thick and broken and she leaned backand wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Her blue and green eyes shined wetly in the starlight. "I..I don't know whats wrong." Yuna stated

" Nothing is wrong, it's just overwhelming." Wakka replied feeling tears pricking at the back of his own eyes. He swallowed that lump in his throat and leaned down, scooping his arm behind Yunas knees and sweeping her up in his arms. She leaned weakly against him still sobbing quietly into his shoulder as he carried her through the entrance of the tent. Once they were inside Wakka lowered her legs and Yuna shakily stepped away, sniffing away the last of her tears and feeling more tired than she could ever remember.

Yuna slowly made her way over to their sleeping mat. Not caring that she was still naked, she lay down and pulled the blanket over herself. She felt like she could sleep for years but she knew that she wanted Wakka sleeping next to her. Yuna rolled over and stared pointedly at her guardian where he was standing, looking out the tent flap. She was impressed by how handsome he looked with the moonlight reflecting off his naked body, making him look like some stellar diety come down from the heavens.

"Wakka come to bed," she entreated her eys feeling heavier and heavier with every second that passed.

"I am, I just have to get our clothes," Wakka replied and he slipped back out into the night. He was back a moment later with the clothes piled up in his arms. He looked over at Yuna as she lay on the mat, the pearly skin of her shoulder peaking out from underneath the blanket. He stashed their things in a back corner of the tent, and came to Yuna, letting her pull him down onto the mat with her, letting her run her hands over his torso before lifting back the cover to allow him to cuddle up next to her.

Yuna smiled as she was once again wrapped in the perfection of Wakkas embrace. They settled so that Wakka was spooning her, his arms encircling her waist keeping the distance between them minimal. Before she knew it their breathing was syncronized and she was entering the misty world between wakefullness and sleep. As she was floating out into the world of dreams Yuna thought she heard Wakka whisper something in her ear.

"I love you Yuna."

*~~*

Wakka was surfacing, gently rising to consciousness when he began to sense that something was wrong. The vague sense of panic that was filling his veins caused Wakka to come awake with a start. He sat upright on the mat rubing his eyes with the heals of his hands. The silence was deafening and he felt a cold clench in his stomach as he set his hand down on the spot where Yuna should have beeh. He glanced over sharply at the rumpled blankets that were the only remaining evidence that his summoner had slept beside him. He threw back the covers and raced for the opening of the tent.

"Yuna... Yuna can you hear me? This isn't funny ya." Wakka yelled stepping out into the sun looking frantically for the soft brown hair, or the warm shy smile that would calm the bubbling panic in his chest. Wakka's thoughts raced and he turned around to where he had left their clothes in a pile at the back of the tent and felt tears prick his eyes when he saw that hers were missing. How had he not heard her get up, what kind of guardian was he if he has simply slept while Yuna slipped away. He quickly grabbed his clothes throwing them on haphazardly, not wanting to waste a second when he could be looking for Yuna. He raced out into the desert looking for a sign of which way she went; he noticed there were strange markings in the sand, like a large animal had been right outside the tent and had then taken off to the south. Wakka swore violently, and rushed back into the tent to grab some belongings before he went after his summoner. He hated himself for allowing her to get kidnapped while he slept off his post orgasmic bliss. Just as he was reaching for the flap of the tent he heard a noise and raised his head to see what it was.

"Hey, hey Wakka!" Tidus's voice rang out over the dunes as he rushed down towards his friend. The blonde dashed headlong through the sand, sliding on the soft grains. Auron and Lulu followed him more carfully down to the tent where they had seen their fellow guardian. Tidus ran straight for Wakka and grabbed the bigger man in a tight hug, knocking the wind out of him.

"Woah there kid," Wakka said. His surprise at seeing the others had caused him to momentarily forget his urgency to find Yuna. His smile widened when his eyes found Lulu's soft brown ones, her smile causing his breath to catch in his chest. She smiled warmly and came up beside him, taking one of his hands in her own.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you guys. I was so worried, Yuna.." Wakka froze as her name crossed his lips and he looked up worridly. " Yuna she was here...." Auron said turning and fixing him with a piercing stare.

" What do you mean, was?" his voice raised sharply and he moved in front of the younger guardian.

" She was here, I found her in the desert, we stayed here for a while hoping that some of you might find us, but we were going to leave tonight, try to find a way out. Then when I woke up this morning she was gone. I never heard her get up, and there were these weird tracks outside the tent. I'm sorry Auron, I know I should have protected her." Wakka felt helpless as he explained his failure to his companions. Lulu rubbed his arm sympathetically and Tidus gave him a reassuring smile and he took great comfort in their presence.

" Well we have no time to waste then. Grab what you need but we have to start moving if we are to have some hope of catching them." Auron's voice was authoritative and he spurred them into action. Lulu followed Wakka into the tent to help him gather his belongings, and whatever else might be helpful for their trek across the desert. Once inside she stopped him with her hand on his chest. He looked down into her face and felt an uneasiness settle into his stomach. He wondered if she would know what he had done, she was always able to read him like a book.

" Wakka, I missed you." Her voice was soft as she searched her friend for signs of damge that he may have suffered while he was out of her reach.

" I missed you too, Lu," Wakka said but he could not bring himself to meet her eyes, his guilt made him a coward before her. Lulu saw the signs of his distress.

" Whatever it is Wakka, we'll get throught it." She gave him a brief hug and softly laid her lips against his, before turning and packing his things into a small bag. Wakka felt for a moment like he wanted to tell her, to beg her to forgive him. He wanted to ask her how something like this could have happened, was there any way that Yuna would still love him. He wanted to tell Lulu that he didn't want Yuna to go anymore, that he wanted to quit being her guardian to save her from a fate he didn't agree with. The words he wanted stuck in his mouth and he couldn't force them out. Wakka let out a a sigh and began to help Lulu pack, knowing that his fears and his guilt must remain private. It wasn't just his secret to tell.

Lulu looked over at him, wondering just what it was that he was keeping from her. She knew that he had feelings for her, and she loved him too she was just having a hard time starting something with him when she had been with his brother. The moment she had touched him she had known that something had changed, he had tensed under her fingers and she had seen the look of guilt that crossed his face. Lulu smiled, she trusted Wakka and she knew he would never have done anything truly unforgivable, so she decided to let it go and let him keep this secret.

Auron already looked impatient when they emerged and he began trudging through the sand without saying a word. Tidus came up to Wakka and walked next to him as they set out into the sand. He noticed Wakka kept looking back at the tent, he never stopped moving forward with the group, but every few steps he would glance behind them as if to make sure that the tent was still within view.

"Wakka did you forget something back there? I will tell Auron to wait if you want to go back and look," he said, brushing a strand of flaxen hair out of his eyes. Wakka started as if he hadn't realized what he was doing, and looked down to meet the younger mans eyes. He couldn't explain the vauge sense of sadness that was coming over him and how he felt like loosing sight of the tent would break his heart, would mean that he could never go back, that he could never dream this dream again.

"Naw I didn't forget anything," Wakka replied softly, taking one last glance behind them as a large sand dune cut him off from the tent forever.

"Was Yuna okay when she was with you." The worry in Tidus voice was evident as he asked about his summoner.

"Ya kid, she was fine, I'm sure she will be fine when we find her. She is stronger than you think," Wakka answered wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder, to give both of them some comfort as they moved out into the desert.


	10. Epilogue: Awakening

Thank you all for reading. This is the end and I am sad that it isn't a happy ending for this couple but I always wanted it to be a summer love that didn't last. As always you thoughts and constructive crisicism are welcome. Thanks again.  
Epilogue: Awakening

Yuna lay in the soft green grass and felt as calm as she had ever felt in her entire life. She smiled softly to herself knowing that it was here that so many summoners had given up their pilgramage, and she understood why, it would be hard to leave the peace of this place and go to her certain death. She knew her resolve was strong, and had only only been strengthened by the evnts of her journey. Yuna closed her eyes and began to picture her loved one in her mind, a favorite exercise of hers so that she would never forget exactly how they looked when she could no longer be with them. She pictured Tidus first, her love for him had made him all the more beautiful with his soft golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Then there was Lulu with her deep brown locks and her sharp smirk. She pictured them all one by one making their face a clear picture in her mind.

She hesistated imperceptibly before Wakka, she always did now, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to keep the memories at bay. She saw his vibrant red hair and pictured grabbing it and pulling his mouth to hers. Yuna sucked in her breath as she felt arousal seeping into her veins. She conjured forth his eyes and saw them a deep choclate and his pleasure written clearly witin them. She was sinking deeper into the fantasy, seeing him now above her his muscles glistening with perspiration as he thrust into her. Her stomach muscles clenched as she remembered the incredible pressure and friction of him moving within her. Yuna was gasping softly, unable to tear her mind away from her terribile thoughts, she allowed her mind to take its own corse and her thoughts became even more graphic, delving into things she had only dreamed of and never done. Her imagination placed them in endless situations, but they always took place in that small ragged tent in the Sanubia desert. She knew it was not meant to be. When they had rescued her from Seymour she had still entertained ideas of telling the others that she was in love with Wakka. However she had quickly come to realize that it would never work out. How fair would it be to give Wakka only the short time she had left when Lulu could give him a lifetime. She had to accept that what they had was fleeting and in her sadness she had pulled away from him, causing her pain to be even deeper for she feared that they would not even be friends anymore. Then Tidus had come and filled that void with his eager love and his belief that he could find a way to save her from the final Aeon. She hadn't wanted to love anyone but his persistence had won him the empty space in her heart. As she was healing she had reached out to Wakka and they had again become like brother and sister. Occasionally she did wonder what it would be like to be with Wakka again, and in her heart of hearts she knew she still held out some hope.

Wakka came out of the inn and inhaled deeply, feeling the warm air sliding over his skin and helping to wake him up. These nights in the Calm lands had helped them all recouperate from the trials in Bevelle and from the heat of the Sanubia desert and Home. Yuna seemed to have gotten back to herself after her kidnapping by Seymour, after he had tried to force her to marry him. Wakka clenced his fists as his anger boiled over when he thought about that horrible worm. Wakka knew that things between him and Yuna were better now then they had been. She had been distant with him when they had first been reunited but after her relationship with Tidus had blossomed they had once again slipped into the familial relationship that they had had before.

Wakka decided to go for a walk before the others awoke. He began meandering through the plains when caught sight of Yunas deep blue skirt against the green of the grass. Yuna was laying back in the grass with her eyes closed and a thoughtfull look settled over her delicate features. Wakka walked over and leaned over his summoner, his brow wrinkling with concern.

Yuna was so deep in her dream that she almost didn't notice the shadow that came over her. She opened her eyes and felt a deep blush come over her features when she saw Wakka soft gaze staring above her.

Wakka, umm hello. Yuna sat up abruptly feeling embaressed that the very man she was thinking about was now staring at her with a peculiar look in his eyes.

Y una, you okay? What are you doing out here all by yourself? Wakka smiled at her, seeing that she was uncomfortable.

I'm fine. I like to come out here and just rest before the day really begins. What are you doing up so early? Yuna asked. She was normally up at least an hour before any of her companions, she liked the time she had to herself in the morning and had not been prepaired to be interuppted.

I got up hoping to take a walk, Wakka replied, settling down in the grass next to his summoner. He looked over at her face watching the sunlight drift over her eyelashes and kiss the tops of her cheeks.

Well I don't want to keep you from your walk, I'll be fine here until the others wake up. I promise not to go wandering off, Yuna joked flashing him a dazzling smile.

Yuna, are you happy? Wakka asked his face turning serious. He watched her stiffen at his question before turning to face him a deep sadness visible in her eyes. He just had to know had to be sure this was what she really wanted.

Wakka there was a time when I would have given up everything and ran away with you, but that was a childs dream, and I had to grow up. Yuna grabbed his hand knowing that she was going to have to let him go forever, that this would be then end of her hope that their love might find a way. Wakka you belong with Lulu, and I have a duty. I would hate to love you only to have to place the hopes of our people before you. I'm not going to give up, I am going to summon the Final Aeon, I'm going to die. What we shared was beautiful but it was just a dream. Yuna wiped away the tears that had spilled over the brims of her eyes. She stood up and pulled her guardian up with her.

Wakka felt the pain of her words much more deeply than he would have liked to admit. He knew that it was doomed from the moment they had started in the desert, but he hadn't realized that his foolish heart was still holding out hope. Yuna leaned in close and he couldn't help but close the distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet and strangely sad as they both drank each other deep for the last time. Finally the need for oxygen drove them apart and he stood there staring at her not quite sure of what to say.

Yuna, I... His voice trailed off , his words having no purpose other than to grasp at the fading strands of intimacy left dangling between them.

Wakka, don't say anything. It's ok, I'm awake now, Yuna answered softly before turning and walking back to the inn.

Fin 


End file.
